The Frozen Knight
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Follow the life of Anthony 'Tony' Richards in the kingdom of Arendelle with his two best friends Anna and Elsa as the greatest adventures for him awaits.
1. Chapter 1

**The Frozen Knight**

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 bringing you my first Frozen fanfiction. Now before I get started, I just wanted to say that I love Frozen. When I heard that it had the best music since the Lion King, I was curious to see how it would fair to the music the Elton John brought us in the Lion King another Disney favorite of mine. Boy did it not fail to show it was a great movie and the hype to the movie was just as they said it was. So in honor of the Digital release of Frozen that came out yesterday here is the Frozen Knight, a story that I had popping in my head for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story!**

**Chapter 1: A Silent Knight**

It was a beautiful night in the kingdom of Arendelle, but inside the castle it was a different story. Servants were scrambling all over the castle trying to get things in order. The Captain's wife was in labor as you can hear her screaming out as her child was coming out of her womb. Outside the Captain looked like he was patrolling the castle grounds, but he wasn't for he was praying that his wife would make it. Hours past, as the Captain's first commanding officer came out walking to him. The Captain turned and smiled greeting his officer and waiting to hear the news of his wife and his new born.

"Congratulations, Captain, you have been blessed with a handsome baby boy." He said as the Captain looked towards the heavens thanking them for this marvelous gift he had received tonight. "However," the officer said as his expression fell "There is ill news about your wife." Sudden by this news the Captain quickly ran back into the castle and ran to the room where he and his wife lived in. When he got there he saw her lying still with her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry Captain." The doctor said walking up to him putting a hand on his shoulder "She's gone." The silence was interrupted by the baby who was being held by one of the servants. The Captain walked up and gently took the baby from her arms and looked at him. The baby had golden brown hair and as he opened his eyes to see his father, the Captain saw that he gad green eyes like his mother. Soon there was a gasp as the servants began bowing as the Captain looked to see the King in the doorway.

"Hello David." The king said as he walked in.

"Hello old friend." Captain David said. The Captain and the king were friends since they were children and when the young prince became king he allowed his friend to live in the castle with him and young David grew up to be the Captain of the Royal Guard. The king looked down at the now deceased wife of the Captain and looked at his friend.

"I'm so sorry about your wife David." He said.

"Thank you for your sympathy your majesty." David said as his son once again began crying as the captain comforted him. "Shhh… Shhh… it's alright little one, I'm here… Anthony, that's what I'll name you, Anthony Richards."

"That is a wonderful name for your son, David" said the king giving his friend a smile. David game him a smile in reply as he looked down to see his son now fast asleep. Little did young Anthony, his greatest adventure was just about to start.

**So there you go everyone. I know it's sad but I promise it will get better soon. Next time, our young hero will meet young Elsa the snow princess. How will it go? Well you all are going to find out next time.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and wow two chapters in one day, I'm on a role! So here we go with chapter 2 of the Frozen Knight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, I only own this story.**

**Chapter 2: When Tony meets Elsa**

Three years have passed and young Tony Richards was a happy and spirited young boy exploring the castle, spending time with his father and making the servants happy from time to time. Today's adventure brought our young hero to the royal quarters, where the King, Queen and their daughter the princess lived in. Tony had seen the King and Queen before, but never the princess. Tony was caught in awe at he saw when he saw the hall way. There were beautiful portraits, the walls were a bright red color and the pillars were shiny white with beautiful curtains he looked outside and saw how much of a beautiful view the royal family had of the kingdom. As he continued exploring the hall he suddenly heard crying. As he searched for where the crying was coming from, he soon saw it started to snow. Tony was taken by surprise at this. He had seen snow before, but never inside the castle. Tony finally found where the crying was coming from as he saw a girl with blond hair, wearing a blue dress surrounded by ice. Tony was worried about ice around the girl but he remembered the words his father told him to always remain brave. Tony took a deep breath and approaches the girl.

"Hello, why are you crying?" he asked as the girl looked up and got scared at first, but when she realized the boy was friendly so she decided to answer him.

"I'm all alone. Mommy and Daddy are ignoring me, I think they hate me." She said as Tony sat down next to her.

"I don't think they hate you." Tony said giving her a smile.

"Really?" the girl asked wiping the last of her tears out of her eyes.

"Yes, I bet they love you a lot. I should know because I have a daddy who loves me too but no mommy." Tony said as a frown soon came on his face as he pulled his knees up to him. He soon felt the girl gave him a hug as he looked over at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your mommy." She said as Tony smiled.

"Thank you. Daddy told me something happened to her when I was a baby but he won't tell me when I get older." Tony said as he suddenly remembered something that his father told him to always introduce yourself. "I'm sorry I didn't give you my name, my names Tony." He said as he extended his hand out to the girl.

"I'm Princess Elsa." Said the princess shaking his hand. Tony was surprised that he was shaking hands with the princess as he stood up and gave her a bow.

"Forgive me, I didn't know you were the princess." Tony said as he heard Elsa giggle as he blushed with embarrassment. Elsa soon got up and curtsied as she than saw the ice surrounding and got scared.

"Oh no, it happened again!" she said as Tony looked at her.

"What happened again?" he asked.

"The thing is I have the power to create snow and ice and when I get scared my powers get out of controlled." She said worried that Tony would get scared. But Tony wasn't scared; in fact he was more interested and excited.

"You have ice powers? Cool!" He said with excitement. "I love magic!"

"Really?" asked Elsa now happy.

"Yeah, I think it's amazing." He said with both him and Elsa now laughing.

"You know if you like magic, do you want to play with it?" Elsa asked as Tony nodded. Than Elsa took his hand as they ran down to the ball room. Soon Elsa made it snow as she and Tony began playing with it. She even did a few snow magic tricks for him the two now happy new best friends.

"Ahh, there you two are." A voice interrupted there fun as they looked to the door and saw their fathers in the door way.

"Daddy!" They both said running over hugging their dads.

"Daddy, daddy I'm now best friends with the princess!" said Tony as his father gave him a smile.

"Oh, really?" David asked as he looked at the king.

"Like father, like son I guess." The king said as he then looked at Elsa. "Elsa where were you? You're mother and I were looking all over the castle for you?"

"I'm sorry Daddy, I thought you and mommy hated me." She said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Now Elsa, your mother and I love you very much, but we've been busy with your new baby sister." He said as Elsa widen.

"Did you say new baby sister?" she asked as her father nodded as a big smile grew on her face. "I have a new sister! Tony I have a new sister!" Elsa said as Tony was happy for his new best friend. "Can I go see her?" she asked

"Daddy can I go see her too?" Tony asked as both fathers asked. Both fathers laughed at their children's enthusiasm.

"Well I don't see why not." The king said.

"Yay!" Both Elsa and Tony cheered as their fathers brought them to the room of the king and queen to see Elsa's mother holding something in her arms as she looked up and smiled at them.

"Hello Elsa, Tony." Said the queen.

"Hello Mommy." Said Elsa.

"Hello you're majesty." Said Tony bowing at her.

"Elsa, are you ready to meet you're new sister?" the queen asked Elsa as she nodded excitingly. The queen than turned the bundle she was holding to show both Elsa and Tony the new princess of Arendelle. "Meet you new sister, Anna." The queen said as baby Anna opened up her eyes and started giggling at the sight of her sister and her best friend.

"Hello Anna." Said Elsa as she began playing with her new sister.

"Daddy, can I be Anna's big brother?" asked Tony his father.

"Well, you need to ask her parents if you can be." Tony's father answered as Tony nodded as he walked over to the royal family who then looked up at him.

"Your Majesties can I please be Anna's special big brother?" he asked hoping they will say yes.

"Well I don't see why not?" said the king.

"I think Anna will be lucky to have you as her big brother." Agreed the queen.

"Yay! Tony's my sister's new brother!" shouted Elsa gleefully as she hugged her friend.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go, come on Tony." Said David as he escorted his son out, Tony looked back at the royal family as he gave them a wave good-bye. Later that night as Tony was getting ready to go to bed he thought about how luck Elsa and Anna have both a mother and father. After his father finished reading him a bedtime story Tony decided to ask him the same question he's been asking for a long time.

"Daddy, how come Elsa and Anna have a mommy and I don't?" he asked. David looked at his son, he truly wanted to tell him what happened to his mother but he still felt it wasn't time yet.

"Now Tony, you know what I told you, I will tell you what happened to mommy when you get older okay?" he asked as Tony face turned into disappointment and let out a sigh.

"Okay, goodnight daddy." He said as his father smiled at him.

"Goodnight son." David responded and closed his bedroom door. As the night grew late, Tony was a wake by a cry heard in the distance. Tony wondered where it was coming from than he realized where it was coming from and who was making that noise.

"Anna!" he said as he quickly went for his robe and boots and quietly sneaked out of his and his father's room and quickly ran to the king and queen's room where he saw Elsa in her nightgown.

"Elsa, what's wrong with Anna?" Tony asked worriedly.

"I don't know Tony." Said Elsa concerned for her little sister. "But we're going to find out." Soon Elsa and Tony entered the king and queen's bedroom were Elsa's mother was trying to comfort her daughter. She then turned to see Elsa and Tony surprised to see them out of bed.

"You two should be in bed." She said sternly.

"Sorry mommy," apologized Elsa "But we were worried about Anna and wanted to see if she was okay." The queen soon understood and went back to trying to comfort little Anna, as Elsa soon got an idea. "Mommy, can you please put Anna in her crib, I think I got an idea." She asked her mother as she nodded and put Anna down in her crib still crying to see Elsa over crib as she took a deep breath and started singing.

_Hello little baby, you're princess just like me_

_Bet you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be_

_But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you_

_They'll say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do_

She than performed her snow magic for Anna as she saw this and giggled enjoying her older sister's show, as she continued singing.

_But you and me, we, we know better_

As she finished singing Anna began to yawn and slowly fell asleep.

"Wow Elsa," awed Tony "you're a great singer."

"Thank you Tony." Giggled Elsa as her mother got their attention.

"Well thank you Elsa, but I think it's time for you two to go to sleep now."

"Okay mommy, goodnight." Elsa said as she and Tony walked out of the bedroom.

"Goodnight your majesty." Said Tony as they walked out of the bedroom Tony said goodnight to Elsa as he quickly sneaked back to his bed. Luckily for him his father was a deep sleeper so he couldn't hear him open the door to his bedroom and after taking of his robe and boots Tony snuggled back into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Aww, wasn't that cute? Tony and Elsa meeting each other and then meeting baby Anna. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as the next one will be just as great as this one.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here, bringing you another chapter of The Frozen Knight. And today I have a really special guest for a talk spot.**

**Olaf: Hi everyone, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. **

**Yes today I have Olaf with me today bringing you a cute to the maximum scene between Tony and Elsa. So Olaf care to do the disclaimer?**

**Olaf: Sure. DisneyAnimefan94 does not own Frozen, only this story.**

**Thanks, Olaf now enjoy the story everyone.**

**Chapter 3: Can I have this Dance?**

Five year old Elsa was quickly running down to the ball room or as Tony (same age as her) called it the fun spot, was waiting for her. As she walked into the ball room she saw the strangest thing in front of her. Tony was walking in a strange way moving around the ball room in a circular rotation with one hand in the air and the other a few inches away from his chest as if he was dancing.

"Tony?" she asked as Tony stopped to see his best friend looking at him as he blushed with embarrassment. "What are you doing?" she asked as she walked towards him.

"I'm trying to teach myself how to dance." Tony said as Elsa giggled at this making him grow red in the face even more.

"Why?" she asked as Tony sighed and took a deep breath and told her his answer.

"Dad got an invitation from my uncle to a party tonight and he's inviting all the kids to do a "kid dance" whatever that is." He said.

"Well you're not going to learn how to dance like that." She said.

"That's why I asked you to help me before the party tonight, I was thinking since you're a princess that you can help me how to dance." He said as Elsa gave him an understanding look.

"Well, daddy did teach me how to dance a little bit so I guess can help you." She said as she helped Tony get set. "First put your hand on my waist."

"Okay." Tony said shyly as he put his hand on her waist his face growing red again.

"Now put extended you hand out for mine." Elsa said as she put her hand out as Tony followed suit.

"Now what?" Tony asked.

"Now we dance." Elsa answered as they started to dance, Tony was off to a great start but than tripped as he and Elsa fell to floor the two starting laughing but than a sad look came to Tony as he pulled his knees up to him.

"Face it Elsa, I'm never going to learn how to dance by tonight!" he said as he put his head down. Elsa than came over to him giving him a hug.

"Yes you will, as daddy always told me 'trying something new is just part of the adventure.'" She said in a deep voice mimicking her father making Tony chuckle a little. "There now there's the happy Tony, I know." She said as she stood up extending her hand down to Tony to reach as he took it and stood up now standing next to her. "Now let's try again." As they got set again, this time Elsa starting to sing to go with their dancing.

_Take my hand_

_Take a breath_

_Pull me close_

_And take one step_

_Keep your eyes_

_Locked on mine_

_And let the music_

_Be your guide_

Soon Tony began to join along with Elsa

_Won't you promise me_

_(Now won't you promise me)_

_(That you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing_

_(To keep dancing)_

_ Wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling_

_The way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Ohh_

_No mountain's too high_

_And no_

_Ocean's too wide_

_'Cause together or not_

_Our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain_

_Let it pour_

_What we have_

_Is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe_

_That we were meant to be_

_Yeah!_

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding_

_Someone like_

_You_

_like you_

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling_

_The way_

_We do_

_way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have_

_This dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

As they finished their dance and song, they soon heard a loud applause to see their parents, Anna, and the servants cheering for them as the then looked at looked at each other and smiled than looked back at their audience and bowed. As soon as the king dismissed them, he, the queen holding Anna and Tony's father walked over to them.

"That was a great performance son." He said with a smile on his face "Am I guessing you're ready to dance tonight?" he asked as Tony gave him a nod. "Good now go get your stuff we're leaving in a few minutes." Tony nodded again and ran up to get his bags. As soon as he walked down he explained to Elsa where he was going.

"My uncle lives a day away from here, so I won't be back till tomorrow." He said as Elsa nodded.

"Okay." She said as she hugged her friend. Tony than looked down at Anna and crouched down so he can speak to her.

"Take care of your sister for me okay Anna?" he asked

"Okay Ony." Anna said trying to pronounce Tony's name. Tony than gave her 'sister' a hug as he soon ran to catch up with his father. Elsa walked out to see Tony and his father get in to the horse coach and ride off. Elsa soon felt sad now that her friend was now gone before she felt a tug on her dress and looked down to see her little sister trying to get her attention.

"Elsie, Elsie, dance with me now!" she said as Elsa smiled and walked back to the ball room and danced with her. The next day while Elsa and Anna were playing in the ball room the door opened as the royal sisters looked to see a friendly face.

"Ony! Ony!" Anna shouted as she ran over to Tony.

"Hi Anna, did you take care of your sister." He asked as Anna nodded and giggled as Elsa than walked up.

"Good to see you again Tony." She said hugging her friend.

"Great to see you too." Tony said hugging her back. For the rest of the day the three played with each other until late afternoon when Anna got tired as her sister and 'brother' carried her to the king and queens room. After putting her down for her nap they walked over to Elsa's room where they continued playing.

"So how was the dance?" Elsa asked eager to find out what happened.

"The dance was great, I had a good partner but…" he said as Elsa had a confused look on her face.

"But?" she asked still confused.

"But she was nowhere compared to you." Tony finished as Elsa blushed as he stood up and extended his hand out to her. "So can I have this dance princess?" Elsa than giggled as she stood up and did a curtsy.

"Well of course you may." She said as they began to dance, humming the same tune they danced to the day before.

**Olaf: Oh that was so cute with Tony and Elsa!**

**Thanks Olaf, I know in the movie Elsa said she didn't dance but I think that was just to mess with Anna. And yes I chose the song Can I have this dance from High School Musical 3 because I thought it would be good song for these two. So next time we will get straight into tying this story into the movie. So get ready. Say goodbye Olaf.**

**Olaf: Goodbye Olaf**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone DisneyAnimefan94 here and in honor of Oscar Night and hoping that Frozen will win both Original Song and Animated Film I will try to do two chapters today so here we go with chapter 4 of the Frozen Knight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen just this story.**

**Chapter 4: Beware the Frozen heart**

It was just a beautiful night in Arendelle. The northern lights were shining over the kingdom and eight year old Tony was peacefully asleep in his bed. Well… almost.

"Tony, psst, Tony." Said a five year old Anna trying to wake up her 'brother' and best friend. "Tony, wake up wake up!" she said as Tony gave out a groan.

"Anna, go back to bed please. It's the middle of the night." Tony said trying to go back to sleep.

"But I just can't." said Anna in a fake dramatic voice "The sky's awake, so I'm awake so I have to play!"

"I'll play with you in the morning, so go back to sleep!" said Tony pushing Anna softly off his bed just to feel Anna get back on and feel her lift his eye lid.

"You know I have Elsa waiting for you." She said slyly as Tony gave up and put on his night robe and boots and walked out to see Anna and Elsa waiting for him.

"You too?" Elsa asked teasingly as Tony nodded only to feel Anna's hands grab theirs.

"Come on you two." Anna said eagerly to get to the ball room as the all ran down quietly trying not to wake up anyone else. As soon as they got to the ball room they quickly locked the doors as Anna said "Do the magic! Do the magic!" to Elsa as she created a magic snowball in her hands and released it into the sky creating snow. She than stomped on the ballroom floor and it turned into their own ice rink. As soon as there was just enough snow on the ground the three of them worked to create they're favorite snowman.

"Hi I'm Olaf." Said Elsa in a goofy voice.

"And I like warm hugs." Finished Tony as Anna laughed and ran over to give them a group hug. They soon skated with Olaf and when they were finished they created a snow slide and took turns. However on Tony's turn he tripped and rolled down it as he soon turned into a human shaped snowball and hit the side of the room.

"I tried to stop but it was snow use." Tony said as soon as Elsa and Anna laughed at his joke and then helped him out. "You know what's great about all this?" he asked the princess sisters asked "What?"

"Being with my two favorite girls." Tony said as the girls awed at this and gave him a kiss on both cheeks as his face turned red.

"Look Elsa," said Anna with a giggle "Tony's a tomato face again." The girls giggled at this and every other time they gave him a kiss. Than Anna took both of their hands as they went on another slide ride. Then Anna took Tony's hand as Elsa created snow steps for them to step on. But as they continued to play this game Anna was going faster than both Tony and Elsa until…

"Anna, slow down!" Elsa said as she then slipped as her ice powers hit her in the head as she than fell onto the snow. Elsa than ran over to her, as Tony slid of the last step and went over to them. They both gasped when they saw a bit of Anna's hair turn white.

"Mama, Papa!" Elsa cried out as Tony soon heard a crackle in the ice as it grew darker. They soon heard the door trying to open as they saw the king, queen and Tony's father come in.

"Papa!" Tony cried out as he ran over to hug his father knowing he was a bit scared of what was going on.

"Elsa what have you done?" asked the king looking around the ballroom and then at Anna who was still unconscious "This is getting out of hand."

"It was an accident." Elsa said as her father inspected her sister.

"I know where to go." Said the king as he and his family quickly walked out of the ballroom. Tony's father than carried his son back to his bedroom to set him back into bed.

"Are Elsa and Anna going to be okay?" Tony asked worried for his two 'sisters'.

"Don't worry Tony," said his father trying to comfort him "The king will know what to do."

Out at Troll Valley after Grand Pabbi told Elsa on how to control her powers the king than asked one more question.

"Grand Pabbi another child, our Captain's son also witness this. Will we also have to remove any memories of Elsa's magic from him as well?" he asked as the Troll king glanced at Elsa again as he saw a necklace around her neck.

"Tell me Elsa, did the Captain's son give you that?" he asked.

"Yes," Elsa "He gave it to me for my birthday." The Troll king soon smiled.

"Don't worry Elsa, he won't lose his memories, for your story as well as your sister and the Captain's son's has just begun." The next day Tony woke up as he got dressed for the day as he walked out of his room he felt something was wrong. The halls were quiet and the windows were closed. He then ran over to the hall where the royal family was in as he saw Elsa walk into a spare room and looked at Anna give her, a sad look before she went in and closed the door.

"Tony?" a voice said as Tony turned to see the king.

"Good Morning your majesty." said Tony, "What's going on? Why is Elsa moving into the spare room?" The king soon explained what happened last night and that Anna and Elsa weren't allowed to see each other until Elsa controlled her powers. "So does that mean I can't see Elsa anymore too." Asked Tony who felt a tear coming down his eye worried that he wouldn't see his longtime friend again.

"Oh, no." said the king quickly comforting him. "Elsa can see you when she calls for you. Now why don't you go play with Anna?" Tony nodded as he went to Anna's now bedroom before looking back at the door where Elsa was now behind before going into the room.

**This is so sad! I almost felt like crying when I was typing out the last part. So what did you all think, did you all love it? And are you hoping Frozen wins an Oscar tonight. Leave your thoughts in the review.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here, bringing you Chapter 5 of The Frozen Knight. Before I begin I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for supporting this story. Well here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, only this story. **

**Chapter 5: Do you want to build a snowman?**

As the months past, it was soon the first day of winter as the kingdom of Arendelle was covered in a fresh blanket of snow and one little princess along with her 'brother', was determined to get their sister out of her room to play with them.

"Elsa?" asked Anna as she knocked on the door of her sister and started to sing.

_ Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Come on, let's go and play! _

_We never see you anymore_

_Come out the door _

_It's like you've gone away_

_We used to be best buddies _

_And now we're not _

_I wish you would tell us why!_

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman..._

"Go away you two." Said Elsa from the other side of the door, rejecting their offer.

_Okay bye _

Anna sadly sung.

"Come on Anna, let's go build that snowman." Tony said as they got dressed and went outside to play. Later that they he was called into Elsa's room as he saw Elsa scared about touching objects with her hands. Tony than saw some gloves and gave them to her father to put on her.

"See?" he told her "The gloves will help." He said after putting them on her. "Conceal it?" he told her.

"Don't feel it." Elsa responded back.

"Don't let it show." The both finished.

**_Four Years Later_**

It was once again winter as 9 year old Anna and 12 year old Tony were at Elsa's bedroom door again trying to coax her out as Anna sang her song again.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bikes around the halls?_

Tony: Anna look out!

_I think some company is overdue_

_We've started talking to_

_The pictures on the walls!_

_(Hang in there, Joan.)_

_It gets a little lonely _

_All these empty rooms _

_Just watching the hours tick by..._

Tony was once again called into Elsa's room as the situation with her powers was getting worse.

"I'm scared!" she said crying "They're getting stronger!"

"Getting upset will only make it worse." The king said trying to comfort her daughter "Calm down." He said as tried to approach her.

"No!" she snapped which earned a gasp from the queen. "I don't want to hurt you." She said as she than looked at Tony. "All of you." Tony just gave her a sad smile and understood.

**_Six Years Later_**

It was time for the Royal Summit and the king and queen were going to represent Arendelle along with Tony's father to accompany them as a royal escort.

"See you in two weeks." Said a 15 year old Anna hugging her parents. After the king and queen walked down to the main hall they were greeted by Elsa.

"Do you have to go?" she asked worried.

"You'll be fine Elsa." Said the king "Besides, I think you should be worried for Tony." The soon looked over at Tony who was giving his goodbyes to his father. On his 18th birthday, Tony learned of what happened to his mother and though he was upset he forgave his father. Now this time he would spend two weeks without his father.

"Here Tony, it's about time you had this." Tony's father said giving him a case as he opened it to see a sword.

"This belonged to our ancestors who were once blacksmiths before one of them broke the line and became a Royal Guard with this sword just like hope you will be someday my son." His father said. When he was younger Tony's dream was to be in the Royal Guard just like his father and now he was at that age where the boys could join the academy his father promised to be his personal trainer to train him to one day be the Captain. He soon walked out to where the ship was as he watched it sail away into the sun set.

**_Two Weeks Later_**

Tragedy struck hard on the Kingdom of Arendelle when they learned that the ship that was caring the king, queen and captain were lost in a storm at sea, meaning that Elsa would become the next queen. Both Anna and Tony attended the funerals for their fallen parents as Tony received the flag of Arendelle by the Royal Army. Later that day he and Anna went by Elsa's room to try to go in and comfort her.

_Elsa, please I know you're in there _

_People are asking where you've been _

_They say, "have courage" and We're trying to_

_We're right out here for you_

_Just let us in_

_We only have each other _

_It's just you, Tony and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you want to build a snowman? _

Later that day, Tony was in his room emptying it as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said as the door opened.

"Tony?" A feminine voice asked to see Elsa at his door.

"Elsa." Tony said as he quickly stopped what he was doing and bowed to her.

"Tony, what are you doing? Why are you packing you things?" Elsa asked.

"Well my Uncle is letting me live with him and I thought with dad gone I should leave now." Tony said as tears came to his eyes.

"Well I guess you don't want to hear my first royal proposal as queen than." Elsa said sadly as she walked out the door.

"Wait!" Tony said as she stopped and turned around. "What proposal?" he asked as a smile came to her face.

"Kai?" she called as the royal advisor for the queen came in to handed a scroll to Tony as he unrivaled it to read the proposal as his eyes widen and a smile came to his face.

"Are you serious?" he asked as Elsa nodded her head to her longtime friend. "Thank you, than your majesty for letting me stay in the castle and enrolling me into the royal academy. I won't let you down." He said as he looked at the royal advisor. "Kai would let my uncle know that I'm going to be staying here at the castle?"

"Of course." Answered Kai. And with that Tony's dream to become a Captain to protect his sisters was getting closer and closer.

**Man what is it today with sad chapters? Well I guess that's what happens. I hope you enjoyed today's chapters and hope that Frozen wins an Oscar tonight.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 and Boo Ya! Frozen won both Oscars they were nominated for! So here we go with Chapter 6 of the Frozen Knight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen just this story and its OC**

**Chapter 6: A reunion gone Frozen**

**_Three Years Later_**

Today was a historical day for the Kingdom of Arendelle for today they were going to crown their new queen, be presented their new Captain of the Royal Guard and the gates were going to be open for one day only. Inside his room in the castle, Tony was getting into his new captain ranked uniform when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said as Kai came in.

"Anthony, the coronation for Queen Elsa is about to begin in a few minutes." He said walking up to him.

"Thank you Kai and please next time call me Tony." Tony said as he finished getting dressed, he then looked at the portrait of his father dressed in the same uniform. "I wonder if he would be proud of me if he was still here." He said as Kai stood next to him.

"Your father would be proud of you; after all you now carry his spirit within you, so that means you will be a good captain and leader as well." Kai said as Tony looked over at him and smiled as the church bells began to ring.

"Guess it's time." He said as he handed Kai the case with the sword he would be presented at his promotional ceremony. Normally the blacksmith would create a new sword for the captain but Tony insisted that he wanted to be presented with his father's sword. As Tony arrived at the church he saw Elsa in her beautiful coronation dress and Anna in hers. After the ceremony they soon went to the courtyard for the promotional ceremony. After going through the usual military procedures of the ceremony, Tony walked down the isle of solders presenting their swords. At the end of the isle was where the new queen was waiting for him.

"Hello Elsa." Tony whispered taking a knee.

"Hello Tony." Elsa whispered back as she picked up the ceremonial sword. "I now knight thee Anthony Richards, Captain of the Arendelle Royal Guard." As soon as she was finished Tony stood up and received his father's sword, as Elsa went on with the solemn oath of the guard. "And will you promise to protect the people of Arendelle, lead you men and protect the queen and princess?"

"I solemnly swear to do so." Tony said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Captain Anthony Richards." Elsa announced as there was applause in the crowed as everyone soon entered the castle ballroom for the celebration ball. Inside Tony was enjoying the dancing when someone called out his name.

"Capitán!" he then turned to see his best friend Javier comes towards him. Javier's family moved to Arendelle from the Spanish Country around the same time he enrolled into the academy.

"Javier!" he said hugging his friend.

"Congratulations in becoming our next Captain mi agmigo." He said giving him a pat on the shoulder. Like Tony, Javier was also in the royal guard but had a lower rank.

"Thanks." He said as then turned his attention to the thrown in front of the ball room.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Kai announced as everyone gave her an applause. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." He announced as Anna ran into the room as she than was pushed to stand next to her sister as Tony chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh Anna." He said as everyone resumed the party.

"You should go and talk to them." Javier encouraged him "After all they are your oldest friends and your sisters." Tony nodded as he walked over nervously to his two best friends.

"Your Majesty," he bowed to Elsa "your highness." He said bowing to Anna.

"Captain." They both said curtsying to Tony. Tony then looked at both sides of the room and then looked at the girls before getting them into a hug.

"Always wanted to do that for a long time." Tony said as the girls giggled.

"Me too." Said Anna as they laughed before they were interrupted by Kai.

"Excuse me your majesty, the Duke of Weasel Town." He said.

"_Weselton_." The Duke corrected him, "Its Weselton." He said. "Your majesty," he said as he bowed his head when his hair on the top of his head fell causing Tony, Anna and Elsa to laugh silently as he raised his head "as your greatest trading partner I think it would be fitting if we I would be the first one to dance with you as queen." Before Tony could retaliate, Elsa spoke up.

"Actually, I don't dance." She said "But my sister does." Before Anna could say anything the Duke dragged her on the ballroom floor and started dancing in a strange manor causing both Elsa and Tony to laugh. After Anna danced with the Duke, she reunited with the two.

"Boy do I miss all three of us being together like this." Tony said.

"I know," agreed Anna looking at her older friend and sibling "I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me, too." Said Elsa with a smile before frowning "But it can't." she said earning a worried look from both Tony and Anna.

"But why?" Anna asked getting close to her sister.

"It just can't!" said Elsa snapping and turning away from her best friend and sister. Suddenly the three heard a grumbling noise as they looked at Tony who was now blushing with embarrassment. "Tony, have you eaten anything tonight?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"No." replied Tony "Excuse me your majesties," he said as he turned to go get something to eat before turning back to them "would you like me to get you two anything?" he asked as they shook their heads at him saying they ate a while ago as he walked to the buffet table.

"So how did it go?" Javier asked him as Tony was getting food.

"Not bad." Tony lied. After getting and finishing his meal, he and Javier walked around in and out of the castle checking all the guard at every position. After finishing patrolling they returned to the ballroom where he spotted Anna and Elsa arguing. "Javier can you excuse me for a moment?" he said as his friend nodded. He then walked over where his 'sisters' were as they turned to him.

"Tony tell Elsa that she doesn't know anything about true love!" Anna said holding on to the arm of the man she was with.

"Tony please tell Anna, that she can't just fall in love and accept a proposal from a man she just met in one night." Elsa said calmly.

"Okay, what's going on here? Because I'm lost here." Tony said as both girls explained their situations. Afterwards Tony made his conclusion. "Well I think you are both correct." Tony said receiving bewildered expressions from Anna and Elsa. "Anna you're right about Elsa, she hasn't been out of her room for such a long time meaning she doesn't know anything of the outside world yet."

"Ha I knew it!" Anna said hugging the man who she introduced as Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

"But your sister is also right." Tony said earning a frustrated look from Anna while a smile came to Elsa's face. "Anna, you can't just fall in love in one night with a man you just met. These things have to take time and you might find out whether the guy you're hanging out with is the right guy for you or not." Soon Hans tried to tell Tony and Elsa to reconsidered as Elsa once again refused.

"Tony will you please announce that the celebration is over and that we are closing the gates?" she asked.

"Of course you're majesty." Replied Tony as he stood at the podium. "Excuse me everyone!" he said getting everyone's attention. "On behalf of her majesty Queen Elsa, we all like to thank you for coming to her coordination. But now it's time for us to close the gates but we all do wish you all your safe return home." As Tony finished there was a scream from the other side as Tony looked up to see icicles near Hans, Tony, the Duke and his bodyguards.

"Elsa…" said Tony as Elsa began running out of the castle. Tony than ran after, her going through the crowd outside as they all look in horror of her now reviled ice powers. "Elsa wait!" Tony cried out as he began running out of breath as he saw Elsa kept running as he soon heard the fjord began to freeze over. As he walked back to the castle, he saw snow falling from the sky as everyone wondered in fear and confusion.

"The queen has cursed this land!" declared the Duke.

"No!" Anna denied "She didn't do this on purpose." But the Duke stayed firm with his conclusion his bodyguards standing in front of him.

"You!" he snapped at the princess "Do you have the black magic with in you too?" he asked.

"She doesn't have any magic inside of her." Said Tony standing by Anna's side along with Hans.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt anyone." Anna said trying to convince the Duke that her sister didn't mean any harm.

"I slipped." The Duke said.

"You fell on ice." Hans said simply.

"_Her _ice." The Duke said. As Hans continued arguing with the Duke, Anna made an announcement.

"Then I'm going after her." Anna said.

"No," said Hans said trying to change her mind "What if she hurts you?" he asked.

"I know my own sister." Answered Anna "She wouldn't hurt me."

"Then I'm going with you." Tony said as he called for both his and Anna's horse.

"No, you're needed here." Said Anna, as she and Tony mounted their horses.

"Anna, I made a promise to protect both you and Elsa," said Tony "and that's what I'm going to do." He said smiling at Anna as she smiled back.

"Well then how are we going to find her than?" she asked as a smile came on Tony's face. He then let out a whistle as a white husky came out of the castle.

"Snowflake can help us." Tony said. Snowflake was a husky that his uncle gave him when he was 10 years old who always played with him and Anna and she had an excellent sent of smell. He then was given Elsa's glove, the one Anna took off her hand and gave it to Snowflake for her to sniff as she got the sent and was ready to go.

"Until my return," announced Anna looking at Hans "I leave Prince Hans in charge of Arendelle."

"Javier," Tony said looking towards his friend. "You're in charge of the boys until I get back."

"Si Senor." Javier said in salute, as Tony motioned Snowflake to go after Elsa as he and Anna rode off to go find her.

**Well there you guys go Chapter six. I was hoping I would post this up on Oscar night in honor of Frozen's big win but I finished it on Thursday, but it was worth the wait right? So tell me what you all think? Leave your comments in the review. **

** This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and wow now I'm 400+ views, 3 followers and this story has now 2 favorites. Thanks everyone! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen only this story and its OCs.**

**Chapter 7: Meet Kristoff **

As the sun rose over the forest, so did Tony and Anna after spending the night in a cave before resuming their search for Elsa. While Tony was off his horse guiding him through the snow and keeping an eye on Snowflake, her heard Anna call out Elsa's name.

"Elsa, it's us Tony and Anna." He heard her say "The ones who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. Of course this wouldn't have happened if she told me and Tony…" she was then cut off when some snow fell off a pine tree that spooked her horse as she then fell off.

"Anna!" Tony said running over to her as he then soon heard his horse getting spooked as well as they watched both of their horses run off with Snowflake running after them barking. "Snowflake no..!" Tony called out to his pet husky as she than came back. "Good girl." He said patting her.

"Now what do we do?" Anna said as Tony looked around the forest. Luckily for him he knew his way around the woods when he and his father went camping when he was younger.

"Well if I remember my way around here, there should be a trading post a few miles that way." He said pointing in the direction. "When we get there we get winter cloths and supplies for our search." He said as he walked in the direction he was pointing flowed by Anna and Snowflake. After hours of walking it was already night fall and Tony and Anna were getting cold quickly as Anna couldn't help but complain.

"Ice powers! She just had to have ice powers. She couldn't have tropical powers that made it all sandy and with…" she was then interrupted by Tony.

"Anna, we're here." He said pointing down to a wooden cabin with steam coming out of its chiming.

"Heat!" Anna said as she took a misstep and fell into the cold creek down below. Tony quickly sled down to pick her up.

"Here let me help you." He said as he lifted her out of the freezing water, but as he set her down on the other side to stand up the bottom of her skirt was frozen as was his own pants walking through the water. After struggling with their frozen clothes they finally made it to the cabin.

"So what is this place?" Anna asked as Tony looked up to see the sign covered in snow as hit it to knock the snow off.

"Oaken's wondering trading post and sauna." He said reading the sign as he and Anna entered to be greeted by Oaken.

"Big Summer blow!" he said trying to offer them summer products when really outside the condition was different.

"Well for now how about boots, winter boots and winter clothes for men and women?" Tony asked.

"That would be in our winter department." Oaken said pointing to the winter department to see two pairs of boots and winter clothes for both him and Anna.

"Well do you know if any one, the queen perhaps come through here?" asked Anna as they gathered their winter clothes placing them on the counter.

"Anyone who's crazy enough to be in the storm is you two." he said as the door opened as they saw a man covered in snow coming in. "You two and this fellow." He said as the man came walking in front of the two with Tony putting a hand on the handle of his sword.

"Carrots." He said to Tony and Anna as they gave him a confused look. "Behind you." He said as the two looked behind them to see a bundle of carrots on a shelf as they stepped aside so the man got them and place them on the counter.

"Big howler in July, yes?" Oaken said "Wonder where it could be coming from?" he asked as the man walked over to the winter department to grab the pick ax and rope .

"The North Mountain." The man said as a smile came on both Tony and Anna's face now knowing where Elsa was now. As they're attention was turning back on Oaken and the man who were now in argument on how much the winter products were along with the carrots he was buying.

"The snow coming from there," Anna began to ask the man "did it seam to you magical?" she asked as the man pulled of his winter mask.

"Yes." He said. "Now if you excuse me I have to deal with this crook here." He said as they all soon watched Oaken rise out of his seat as they were all taken by surprise how big he was.

"What did you call me?" he asked, as seconds later Tony and Anna saw him tossing the man out of the cabin hearing Snowflake outside barking. After Oaken walked back to the desk Tony and Anna bought their supplies, Anna especially buying the products that the man was trying to buy. They soon headed into the dressing rooms to switch out of their cloths while Anna explained her plan to him.

"Are you sure about this Anna?" Tony asked her "We don't even now this guy."

"Yes," Anna said with confidence "We're going to need a guide to reach the mountain, besides Snowflake needs a break don't you think?" As she finished she came out of her room to see Tony in his brand new winter clothes dressed similar to the man they saw as he looked back at her.

"Wow, Anna you look beautiful." He said as Anna blushed.

"Thank you." She said as they walked out to see a light inside Oaken's barn as they heard him singing.

_ Reindeers are better than people_

_Sven, don't you think that's true?_

_ Yeah, people will beat you_

_and curse you and cheat you_

_Every one of them's bad except you_

_ Oh, thanks buddy_

_But people smell better than reindeers_

_Sven, don't you think that I'm right?_

_That's once again true,_

_for all except you_

_You got me, let's call it a night_

_Good night_

_Don't let the frostbite bite_

As they finished hearing him singing, they walked in to see him with his reindeer Sven.

"What a beautiful song." Anna said as they were caught by surprise.

"Oh it's just you," he said "What do you want?" he asked.

"I want you to take us up the North Mountain." Anna said firmly.

"Yeah that's not happening." The man said.

"Let me rephrase that, Tony?" Anna asked as Tony nodded walking up to the man dropping a bag in front of him as he opened it up to see the pick ax and rope that he was trying to get. "Take us up the North Mountain."

"We start first thing in the morning." The man said trying to go back to sleep. "And you forgot the carrots for Sven." He said as he was hit in the head with another bag thrown by Anna with the carrots inside.

"Sorry," she said as she once again tried to act serious "We leave now, right now." She said as they waited outside at the sled. After Tony helped the man getting off all the ice to put their stuff in the back of it, he and Snowflake hoped in the back while Anna sat in the front as Sven was hooked up to the sled.

"So what are your names?" he asked as the sled took off.

"Oh, I'm Princess Anna and he's Captain Tony of the Royal Guard, and the husky's name is Snowflake" She said.

"Well it's an honor to meet you, my name is Kristoff and he's Sven." He said pointing to the reindeer as they were off to find Elsa.

**Don't worry everyone, the wolf chase scene will be in the next chapter, so what did you guys think? Don't forget to review and have a nice day.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here. I wanted to say sorry for not updating yet, I've been busy a lot lately. So here we go with another chapter of the Frozen Knight. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, only this story and its OC. **

**Chapter 8: Wolves**

As the sled continued up to North Mountain with Sven pulling the sleigh, Kristoff and Anna in the front and Tony and his husky Snowflake in the back, Anna explained how Elsa set off her ice powers when she than brought up how she was now engaged to Prince Hans in one night. Even Kristoff agreed that it was impossible to fall in love with someone and then get engaged to that same person in one night. Soon the sleigh began to slowdown as Sven began to feel nervous, Snowflake began growling and both Tony and Kristoff looking out to see what was wrong. Soon they saw multiple eyes shining looking at them.

"Wolves!" both Kristoff and Tony exclaimed as Kristoff ordered Sven to start running.

"Wolves?" asked Anna worried.

"Don't worry, Tony and I got this under control." Kristoff said as he handing Tony a torch as he waved it towards the incoming wolves as Snowflake tried her best swatting them off the sled.

"Let me help." Anna offered.

"No! I don't trust your judgment" Kristoff said as Anna gave him a look.

"Excuse me?" she asked as Kristoff, Tony and Snowflake continued fighting off the wolves.

"What kind of girl gets engaged to someone in one night?" Kristoff asked as Anna grabbed his guitar. (**A/N: Not sure if that's what it's called)**

"ITS TRUE LOVE!" yelled Anna, Tony hearing her on how she was now getting irritated by being asked the same question as he saw her clubbing a wolf off the sled as another one grabbed Kristoff dragging him off the sled.

"Christopher!" Anna yelled.

"It's Kristoff!" yelled Kristoff back causing Sven to look back and then ran even faster now.

"Tony look out!" Anna said as she set on of the bundles on the sled on fire throwing it at the wolves as Tony took hold of the rope that Kristoff was holding on to as he pulled him in.

"You could have killed me!" Kristoff said climbing back into the sled.

"But I didn't." Anna informed him as they looked forward to see that they were heading towards a cliff. "Jump Sven!" Anna told the reindeer.

"You don't tell him what to do." Kristoff said tossing Anna on him "I do. Sven Jump!" he told Sven as he cut the rope that connected him to the sleigh. Quickly, Tony and Snowflake jumped to the front of the sleigh to see Sven and Anna made it to the other side safely. As the sleigh reached midair Tony picked up Snowflake and tossed her over to the other side. Luckily for her, Tony was a strong thrower so she made it safely as Tony and Kristoff made their jump as Kristoff barley grabbed on to edge of the other side with Tony holding on to his legs.

"Ow!" Kristoff said grunting in pain.

"Sorry." Apologized Tony as the two looked down to see the sleigh destroyed and then get caught a blazed.

"Aw," Kristoff said "I just paid it off." He said as he realized he and Tony were slipping off when a pick axe with rope attached to it landed in front of them.

"Sven, Snowflake pull!" they heard Anna say as Tony and Kristoff climbed up safely. Anna quickly ran towards them helping them up as she looked over the edge to see Kristoff's now destroyed sleigh. "Um, I can replace your sled, and everything in it." Anna said as she than looked down sad now that she lost the trust of the person who she asked to help "And it's okay if you don't want to help me and Tony." She said as she walked off with Tony right behind her. "Well that's alright as long as we have Elsa's glove, Snowflake can just lead us to her right Tony?" she asked Tony only to see Tony chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

"Um, about that." Tony said "I kind of left her glove in the sleigh." He said as Anna groaned.

"Uhh! What now?" she asked as they heard Kristoff call out to them.

"Alright, I'll help you!" he said earning a smile from Anna and Tony and a friendly bark from Snowflake.

"You will?" asked Anna.

"Great." Complied Tony.

"But first, we need a safe place to sleep tonight." Kristoff said as the group of five walked into the forest.

**Well that's all for this chapter. Please leave a review and I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here bringing you another chapter of the Frozen Knight. I apologize for not updating for I have been busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen only this story and its OC**

**Chapter 9: In Summer**

As the sun rose over the horizon, so did the travel team of Tony, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Snowflake. They reached a Cliffside where they saw the entire kingdom of Arendelle which was completely frozen.

"Don't worry, my sister will fix it." Anna said trying to comfort the boys. "This way up the North Mountain?" She asked pointing one way.

"Actually it's more like this way." Kristoff said taking her arm and pointing it up the mountain as they all looked in awe. As they continued their way to the mountainside, they passed a forest where Elsa froze the dewdrops which when they swung them they sounded like wind chimes.

"Wow." Anna breathed in awe "I never thought winter could be so beautiful." Tony smiled sadly thinking if only Anna never had to lose her memories of Elsa's ice powers, then they wouldn't be in this situation right now. His thought was then interrupted when they all heard a voice as they all looked behind them to see a snowman walking and talking. Anna soon panicked as she kicked the snowman's head off as Anna, Tony and Kristoff began to toss it away from each other as Anna tossed it back to the body upside down.

"Why are you all hanging off the earth like bats?" he asked as Anna quickly went over to him and turned his head right side up. "Oh that's much better, now I'm perfect." He said.

"Well, not quite." Said Anna as she took a carrot out of the bag for Sven and pushed it in too deep of the snowman's head. While the snowman was distracted on how the way his new carrot nose was she pushed the other of the carrot on the back of his bad back in until it was pushed in perfectly.

"Oh, even better!" The snowman as he began to introduce himself "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Tony gasped at what his name was as he remembered the same words he said from over thirteen years ago.

**_Flashback_**

_"Hi I'm Olaf," said a young Elsa in a goofy voice._

_"And I like warm hugs." Finished a young Tony which made a young Anna laugh._

**_End Flashback_**

"Olaf?" Anna asked as Tony grew worried that remembering his name might trigger the memories Anna had lost. "That's right, Olaf!" Anna said with a smile. Tony soon also remembered that despite how many times he, Anna and Elsa build Olaf using Elsa's magic, they also build him with natural snow giving him the same name every time, so Tony had nothing to worry about.

"And you are?" Olaf asked as Anna quickly snapped back into attention as she introduced herself.

"I'm Anna." She said introducing herself.

"And whose the man with the pointy stick?" he asked looking at Tony.

"That's Tony, Captain of the Royal Guard." Anna said as Olaf gave him a salute which made Tony chuckle.

"And whose the white dog?" he asked looking at the husky.

"That's Snowflake." Anna said as Snowflake gave him a lick.

"And who's the funky looking donkey?" Olaf asked as Anna thought he was looking at Sven.

"That's Sven." She answered him.

"Uh, huh and whose the reindeer?" he asked as Anna thought he didn't hear her the first time.

"Sven." She said again.

"Oh, that makes it all so easier." Olaf said as both Anna and Tony got it since Kristoff was wearing some funky clothes.

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?" Anna began asking the snowman.

"Uh, huh why?" Olaf asked.

"Do you know where she is?" Tony then asked.

"Uh, huh why?" Olaf asked again.

"Can you take us to her?" Anna asked only to be interrupted by Kristoff who got smacked in the face by Olaf's still moving stick arm after he detached it from body.

"Stop it, Sven, trying to concentrate here." Olaf said snatching the arm back from him and putting back on his body. "Uh huh why?" he asked again.

"I'll tell you why." Kristoff answered "We need Elsa to bring back Summer." He explained as this somehow brought joy to Olaf.

"Summer?" Olaf asked in a joyful voice as Anna nodded. "Oh, I don't know why but I love the feeling of summer, and sun, and all things hot." He said as this earned a questionable look from Kristoff.

"Really? So I guess you don't have much experience with heat then?" he asked the snowman.

"Nope." Answered Olaf "But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'll be like when summer does come." He said as he then broke out in song.

_ Bees will buzz,_

_Kids will blow dandelion fuzz_

_And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer_

_A drink in my hand,_

_My snow up against the burning sand_

_Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer_

_I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm_

_And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm_

_And I can't wait to see_

_What my buddies all think of me_

_Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer_

_Dah-dah, da-doo, a-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-boo_

_The hot and the cold are both so intense, _

_Put 'em together, it just makes sense!_

_Rrr-raht da-daht dah-dah-dah dah-dah-dah dah dah doo_

_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,_

_But put me in summer and I'll be a...happy snowman!_

_When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream_

_Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam_

_Oh, the sky will be blue,_

_And you guys will be there too_

_When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!_

"I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff said which earned a stern look from both Tony and Anna.

"Don't you dare!" they both said at the same time, as Olaf finished his song.

_ IIIIINNN SUUUUMMEEEEEEEEEEEERR!_

"Come on let's find Elsa and bring back summer!" Olaf said which earned a cheer from both Tony and Anna and a bark from Snowflake.

"Somebody has to tell him." Kristoff said in disbelieve as he and Sven ran to catch up with them.

**Well that's all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone DisneyAnimefan94 here bringing you the way too long anticipated next chapter of the Frozen Knight. So here it is and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen just this story and its OC**

**Chapter 10: Let it Go**

As the Tony, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and Snowflake continued their trek to North Mountain, they began to see the harsher side of Elsa's magic. Everywhere they saw icicle spears pointing in their direction as if it was Elsa's way to tell people to keep out.

"So how are you going to make her fix all of this?" Kristoff asked Anna curious on her plan to bring back summer.

"Oh I am going to talk to my sister." Anna said simply as she added a giggle at the end.

"Really?" asked Kristoff "My ice business is depending on you talking to her?" he then ran into icicle which was barely poking at his nose. "So how do you know your sister wants to talk to you?" he continued to ask the princess.

"Why shouldn't she be?" Anna asked back.

"Yeah, I bet Elsa is the kindest, most sweetest, gentlest person ever." Olaf said trying to assure to the ice harvester that Anna's plan was flaw proof only to see he walked right into an icicle spear. "Oh look at that," Olaf said touching the spear with his stick hands "I've been impaled." He then let out a chuckle as Anna and Kristoff help put him back together while Tony began walking slowly behind them as he then turned to a small group of icicle spears and looking at his reflection in them.

"What if Kristoff's right?" he asked himself. "What if Elsa doesn't want to see us?" This made Tony starting to doubt the mission he and Anna started wanting to get there sister back. He began to think that when they got their Elsa would just turn away and telling them she doesn't need them anymore especially her best friend who understood her for the longest time.

"Hey Tony, you frozen back there?" Anna called out to the captain as she then let out a chuckle earning a laugh from the boys while Snowflake came back and licked him on the hand. Tony then looked down and patted the husky's head and smiled.

"Yeah I'm coming." Tony said as he ran to catch up with the others. They all soon reached the mountainside as they all looked on how they were going to reach the top.

"It looks steep." Kristoff said examining the mountainside. "I've only got one rope and you or Tony don't know how to climb."

"Says who?" Anna asked as she began climbing up the mountain determined to reach her sister on the mountain top. Tony just shook his head as he then looked to see Olaf wondering off in a direction.

"Olaf wait!" Tony called out to the snowman as he walked where Olaf was going. He finally caught up with the snowman as he saw he was looking at something. "Olaf we've got to stick together and what are you looking at?" he said as Olaf pointed up to an ice castle.

"That's Elsa's ice castle." Olaf said as Tony was not convinced.

"And how did you figure that out?" he asked the snowman politely as he placed his hand on the ice staircase that lead up to the castle when suddenly the area around Tony turned bright. As the brightness faded Tony looked around him as he saw it was night time and looked up to see the ice castle gone. "Anna?" he called out for the princesses name "Kristoff? Sven? Olaf? Snowflake?" he called out for the others bit there was no response. Suddenly a huge gust of wind and snow blew around him and suddenly died down as he looked to see a figure walking in his direction. Tony wanted to see who it was as he walked towards the figure as he saw it was Elsa as the last time he and Anna saw her before she ran away. "Elsa there you are." He said happy to see his best friend. But as he looked at the queen he saw that she was sad. "Elsa, what's wrong?" he asked only to hear Elsa break out in a song. (A/N: You all know what's coming next)

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway _

Elsa then walked off in the direction where the ice castle should've been as Tony followed her as she continued to keep on singing.

_ It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

Tony then realized when Elsa was creating the ice stairs and created an ice floor as she began creating the ice castle. He was in the past! He was sent back to the night Elsa exiled herself from Arendelle, and this was the night as she created the ice castle. He saw how Elsa was happy, enjoying herself using her powers just like when they were kids as he continued to hear her sing.

_ My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Tony saw how happy Elsa was when she changed her look which made him blush a bit and knowing that Elsa was now the ice queen happy and alone.

"Tony? Tony!" a voice called out as the room where he was standing in turned bright. As the brightness began to fade he found himself back in the present sitting on the snow as he looked up to see Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Snowflake and Olaf looking at him.

"Tony are you alright?" Anna said as she helped the captain up on his feet. "Olaf said you touched the ice stairs and said that you were in a trance."

"Yeah I'm alright Anna." Tony said as they all smiled and headed up the stairs to Elsa's ice castle. However poor Sven and Snowflake couldn't go with them because they kept slipping on the ice so Tony and Kristoff told them to stay. As they finally reached the top they saw Anna in front of the door hesitant about knocking. Tony couldn't blame her, all her life doors have separated her and Elsa and this one was just the next one. Anna finally knocked on the door as it opened by itself.

"It opened." Anna said in relief. "That's a first." She then looked at the boys. "Oh you should probably wait out here." She said. "Last time I introduced her to a boy she froze everything.

"What?" Kristoff asked in disbelief. "Ah, come on! It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!" he said as Olaf stared to walk inside only to have Anna turn him back.

"Then let me go inside with you." Tony said as Anna nodded knowing that the only people her sister would listen to her and Tony. "Give us a minute guys." He told Olaf and Kristoff as they walked inside they could hear the boys latterly counting up to a minute.

**Okay I just have to say I love the song Let it Go from Frozen. It's now on my favorite Disney Songs list. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The flashback moment would play a somewhat part in the next chapter. So until next time,**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here bringing you another chapter of the Frozen Knight. So I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Chapter 11: Endless Night**

As Anna and Tony began to walk into Elsa's ice palace, the ice doors then closed behind them as they looked around the castle. It was beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside as every inch was covered in perfect ice.

"Alright Anna, let's split up." Tony said to the princess. "I'll look down here and you look upstairs." He said as he began walking, he then heard Anna call out to him.

"Okay Tony." Anna said she then went towards the stairs as Tony walked over to the hallway. When Tony was finally alone, he then slumped down onto the ice floor and grunted in frustration.

"Urgh, what is wrong with me?" he told himself. "I didn't want to split up to search for Elsa down here; I only split up because I'm so nervous to see Elsa again, but why?"

"Simple because you love her." A voice said which made Tony jump as he looked around as he then looked behind him to see his refection looking at him as if it was its own person.

"No I don't." Tony said as his reflection just chuckled at him.

"Yes you do, ever since you had that vision of her I've saw how you blushed." The reflection said as Tony began to blush. "It's not the first time too. Ever since you two met as kids you were always a bit nervous around her but you used her magical abilities to keep your mind distracted from how cute and beautiful she is."

Tony just sighed at this and looked down as his reflection followed him.

"Even if I loved Elsa, it wouldn't work." Tony said "She's the queen and I'm the captain." He said as his reflection just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Tony just ignored it and walked to one of the balcony's Elsa created with her powers. "Dad always told me to always be brave and not be hesitant about something. But how can I be that if he's not here with me to give me advice?" Tony then looked up to the sun setting sky and began to sing.

_ Where has the starlight gone?_

_Dark is the day_

_How can I find my way home?_

_Home is an empty dream_

_Lost to the night_

_Father, I feel so alone_

_You promised you'd be there_

_Whenever I needed you_

_Whenever I call your name_

_You're not anywhere_

_I'm trying to hold on_

_Just waiting to hear your voice_

_One word, just a word will do_

_To end this nightmare_

_When will the dawning break_

_Oh endless night_

_Sleepless I dream of the day_

_When you were by my side_

_Guiding my path_

_Father, I can't find the way_

_You promised you'd be there_

_Whenever I needed you_

_Whenever I call your name_

_You're not anywhere_

_I'm trying to hold on_

_Just waiting to hear your voice_

_One word, just a word will do_

_To end this nightmare_

Suddenly the wind began to pick up and Tony began to hear voices as if they were coming from the wind.

_ I know that the night must end_

_And that the sun will rise_

_And that the sun will rise_

_I know that the clouds must clear_

_And that the sun will shine_

_And that the sun will shine_

Tony then began to join in with the chorus on the wind.

_ I know that the night must end_

_And that the sun will rise_

_And that the sun will rise_

_I know that the clouds must clear_

_And that the sun will shine_

_And that the sun will shine_

The wind began to die down as Tony began to sing with a voice full of confidence returning to his voice.

_ I know_

_Yes, I know_

_The sun will rise_

_Yes, I know_

_I know_

_The clouds must clear_

_I know that the night must end_

_I know that the sun will rise_

_And I'll hear your voice deep inside_

_I know that the night must end_

_And that the clouds must clear_

_The sun_

_The sun will rise_

_The sun_

_The sun will rise_

Tony then took a deep breath as a smile came to his face.

"I will face Elsa." Tony said "And I will try to tell her how I feel about her." However as he then turned to go back to the main room of the castle he then heard a roar and then Anna and Kristoff scream coming from the main room as he ran off to rescue his two friends.

**So yup, Tony loves Elsa. But how will he tell her? Well you're just going to have to find in the next chapter. Also I used the song Endless Night from the Lion King Broadway show for Tony. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone DisneyAnimefan94 here. Well here we go the reunion chapter of Elsa and Tony, how will it go? Well let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or the song in this chapter, just this story and its OC.**

**Chapter 12: Can I have this Dance? II**

As Tony ran to the main room he soon backed up and hid behind one of the icy walls when he saw a snow giant carrying Anna, Kristoff and Olaf out of the castle. Tony realized that the snow giant was created by Elsa and Anna had failed to reason with her sister. The giant then turned around in Tony was hiding and walked over to where he was. Tony held his breath hoping the giant didn't find him. The giant then sniffed the air as Tony heard the giant give a grunt and walked back outside of the castle. Tony gave a sigh and now wondered what to do.

"Save Anna and the others or go to Elsa?" he said to himself caught in the middle. He really wanted to save his 'sister' and new friends but this would mean he would lose his chance to see Elsa again. And if he went to go see Elsa it would be vice versa. "I have to find Elsa!" he told himself as he then walked out of his hiding spot but quickly went back when he heard the giant come back but then he heard the giant roar and then Snowflake bark and herd the giant's footsteps run away from the castle. "Hang in there guys." He said looking at the door way and wasted no time going up to the icy stairs up to where Elsa was. As he walked up he heard the ice crackle around him the same way it was when he was a kid and when Elsa ran away. He then heard Elsa's voice as he then hid again so she couldn't see him.

"Get it together." He heard her voice say. "Control it! Don't feel! Don't feel! DON'T FEEL!" Tony couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend as he just stood there worried what would happen if he showed himself to her.

"Well it's now or ever bud." He heard his refection say to him as he just took a deep breath and took off his sword so Elsa wouldn't be scared. He then walked into the room when Elsa had her back turned.

"Elsa?" he asked as Elsa turned and gasped in surprise to see Tony in front of him.

"Tony? What are you doing here?" she asked as then her eyes widen. "Don't tell me you're mixed in this too?" she asked as Tony just nodded. "Then I'll tell you what I told Anna, please leave."

"No." Tony said simply as Elsa looked shocked. "I'm not leaving without you."

"What?" she asked her best friend. "Tony you don't know how much danger you're in."

"So what?" Tony answered in response. "Anna and I had to go through cold nights, running from wolves and climbing mountains just to find you." He said as Elsa didn't think the two would go through all that just to see her. "And besides what's holding you back from returning to Arendelle?" he asked her calmly.

"I'm afraid." She said, "I'm afraid if I go back there people will still be afraid and want me dead. Also I can't control my powers now since Anna told me Arendelle is completely frozen."

"Yes you can." Tony told the ice queen, "I know you can do it, and don't worry about the people, I'll be right there with you." He said giving her a comforting smile as Elsa smiled back but then turned her face away from her best friend.

"I don't know Tony." Elsa said, "I'm kind of scared."

"Don't be scared," Tony told her "Show you're powers off to other people is something new and adventurous!" he said. "And speaking of adventurous, you didn't have you're first dance as queen yet have you?" He asked as Elsa knew where he was going with this.

"Tony no, we just can't. We were kids when we did it, and now we're grownups." Elsa said turning away from Tony as she felt a hand on her saw him looking at her.

"I don't care." Tony said softly. "I didn't get a chance to dance either. And if I would dance with anyone, I want it to be with you." Tony then took a step back and extended his arm out to her and started to sing the song they sung a long time ago.

_ Take my hand_

_I'll take the lead_

_And every turn_

_Will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid_

_Afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you_

_Through it all_

Elsa then joined with him adding her own words to his version.

_And you can't keep us apart_

_(Even a thousand miles)_

_(Can't keep us apart)_

_'Cause my heart is_

_('Cause my heart is)_

_Wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling_

_The way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have_

_This dance?_

As their song ended and slowly stopped dancing and looked into each other's eyes. Elsa then felt water coming to her eyes as she then hugged her longtime friend.

"I missed you so much." She told Tony as he hugged her back.

"I missed you too Elsie." Tony said calling her by Anna's nickname as he then looked up at an icy wall to see his reflection giving him a smile before it turned back to normal.

**So yep Elsa and Tony are back together. But how long will there reunion last? Well you're going to all find out next time. **

**So until then,**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here. One thing that I forgot to mention is that I'm at 1,000+ and I want to say thanks everyone. This is the third highest views of all my other stories and I just want to say thank you everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, just this story and it's OCs**

**Chapter 13: Battle of Ice**

Elsa soon gave Tony a tour of her entire castle and when they were done, they were back to where Tony and Anna entered the ice castle.

"Wow I can't believe you did this all in one night." Tony said in amazement remembering the flashback memory he had as Elsa's eyes widen.

"Wait, how did you know I did this all in one night?" Elsa asked now with an eyebrow raised.

"Well," Tony said as he scratched the back of his head "when I was coming up here, I touched some of the ice and then I saw the night you ran up here." He said as Elsa blushed and turned her head and buried her head in her eyes embarrassed that if Tony saw all that then he must of heard her singing and changing her appearance.

"So you saw everything?" Elsa asked raising her head up to Tony who smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but the most beautiful thing I saw or more as in heard, was hearing your voice." He said which made Elsa smile. There was a silent moment between the two oldest friends as they looked away from each other. Tony thought it was now or never to tell Elsa how he felt about her. "Elsa?" Tony asked her.

"Yes?" answered Elsa as they turned to face each other.

"There's something I wanted to tell you." He said but before he could say it there was a roar outside of the castle as he and Elsa ran to the door to see what was going on. As the peered outside they saw Hans, Javier, the royal guards and the duke's personal guards fighting of the snow giant Tony saw earlier.

"Oh no!" Elsa gasped.

"What? It's just Hans, Javier and the boys and the duke's guards." Tony said trying to reassure her.

"It's not our men I'm worried about Tony, it's the duke's!" Elsa said then Tony remembered on how the duke accused her of sorcery and now had a hatred for her. Then they saw the Duke's guards spotting them and running up the stairway leaving the others.

"Elsa come on!" Tony said grabbing her arm and running up the stair case with the guards trailing them. They both ran into the Elsa's personal room with Tony quickly grabbing his sword and attaching it to his belt. As they heard the footsteps coming closer Tony looked at Elsa and gave her a sad smile. "Elsa if we don't make it out of this I just wanted to say how an honor it was to have you as my best friend." He said as Elsa smiled and nodded.

"Like wise Tony, like wise." She said as Tony smiled and then turned to see the guards entered the room and lifted his sword.

"We know why you're here guardsmen, stand down." Tony said pointing his sword at them.

"Afraid we can't do that captain." The big guard said as he and his partner pointed their crossbows at Tony and Elsa.

"We have private orders from the Duke, to end this winter." The other said with a chuckle as they fired there crossbows.

"No!" Elsa said as an ice wall suddenly appeared in front of Tony blocking the arrows. The guardsmen began circling them as Tony charged the big guard as they went sword vs bow on each other trying to get the upper hand. Elsa meanwhile was handling her situation with the other guard quite well blocking his arrows with her ice powers and not trying to hurt him. Tony and the big guard were continuing their fight even brining in their fist to fight each other off.

"Give it up guardsman." Tony said as there bow and sword clashed together as they came face to face with each other. "I won't let you hurt my queen. It's over." He said only to hear the guardsman chuckle.

"Yes it is." He said as he then pulled out a dagger and stabbed Tony in the stomach. Tony felt the pain as the guardsman pulled it out and Tony falling to the floor. Tony's sword fell next to him as Tony tried to grab it but the guardsman stomped his foot on it shattering the blade. "Ops, you've might have needed that." He said letting out a laugh. Elsa saw what happened and soon rage and hatred filled her up. They hurt him, her captain, her brother, her best friend! Elsa then let out all her fury pinning the guard she was fighting with icicles and forming a giant ice wall trying to push the other out of her castle which was near a cliff. Then Hans and the Arendelle royal guard along with Javier entered the room. Javier saw his best friend on the floor as he went over to him as he saw him bleeding and started to try and stop it. Meanwhile Hans told Elsa to stop and not be a monster. Elsa then noticed what she was doing and stopped just in time as the ice wall almost neared the edge of the balcony. However as her back was turned, the guard that she had pinned pointed his crossbow at her as Hans quickly ran over to stop it. He did but it was too late, the arrow was fired at the ice chandelier as Elsa looked up and gasped. Tony then saw what was going on and got up and with all his strength he ran over to Elsa to push her as well as himself out of the way of the falling chandelier as they both blanked out.

**Don't worry everyone, Tony is not dead but seriously injured. What's going to happen? Well you are all going to have to find out in the next chapter.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey how's it going everyone? DisneyAnimefan94 here and in the last chapter, our hero Tony got stabbed! So what is the fate of our young hero? Well that will be answered right now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen!**

**Chapter 14: Prince of Deception**

"Tony? Tony!" said a voice as Tony slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see he was in a room. He quickly got up and then winced in pain as he looked under his covers to see his stomach all wrapped up. "Tony! Gracias a cielo you're okay!" said the voice as Tony looked over to see Javier walking over to him.

"Javier, what happened?" Tony asked as slowly got up.

"You were bleeding pretty badly when we got to the ice castle and then you got on your feet and saved la reina." Javier said as Tony nodded.

"I know that part." Tony said matter of factly. "I mean what happened after words." He said as Javier continued the story.

"Well after you and Queen Elsa were knocked out cold, we quickly brought you two back here to Arendelle as quickly as we could. We called for the doctor who quickly went to work on healing your wound. Thank goodness the stab wasn't that deep." He said as Tony smiled at him as he patted his shoulder.

"And the queen, where is she?" Tony asked as Javier frowned and looked away.

"We had to put her in the dungeon just for precautions." Javier said earning a shocked look from Tony.

"What!? On who's orders?" Tony asked demanding an answer as he was furious to hear that his best friend was in a prison cell.

"Prince Hans himself." Javier said. "But Tony there's more. Shortly after you and Elsa were brought back here, a ice harvester came back with Princess Anna and your dog, and Anna was freezing with her hair turning white." He said as Tony was put into more disbelief. This was the same thing he saw thirteen years ago when Elsa accidently hit Anna with her powers and if Anna's hair is turning white then that must of meant what ever happened back at the ice castle must have provoked Elsa to hit her again. Javier then continued his story. "Hans then came out of the study room where he and Anna were and confirmed Anna frozen to death by her sister and said they took their wedding vows making him a prince of Arendelle and ordered the queen's execution immediately."

"No." Tony whispered to himself as he couldn't believe that Elsa would do such a thing to her sister. Now he wouldn't get the chance he wanted to tell Elsa that he loved her.

"But," Javier said as Tony looked up knowing his friend was not finished. "I was walking up here to check on you and I noticed the door to the study hall was open. I looked in to see Anna there alive but still cold along with a talking snowman."

"So Hans was lying this whole time and Anna's still alive." Tony said both with joy and anger that the prince of the southern isles would lie to kill Elsa. Then Tony remembered what Anna said at the coronation ball to Elsa that Hans was the last in line for the throne in his home country so by leaving Anna to freeze to death and executing Elsa, he would be the next in line for Arendelle's throne since he said he became Anna's 'husband'. Quickly Tony jumped out of bed and went over to grab his winter clothes and the handle of his shattered sword that Javier saved which luckily still had something sharp at the end of it. "Javier, you've got to stop that execution, whatever you do you must stop it. That's an order!" Tony said as he began walking over to the door.

"What are you going to do?" Javier asked. Before Tony could answer they saw ice forming from the end of the hall meaning Elsa must have broken out or her powers were growing stronger out of her fear. Tony then turned around to where the window was and saw that a blizzard was forming outside as it was strong enough to rip his window open.

"I'm going to save Elsa, if this looks like what I think it is, she must have broken out of her cell. I have to get to her before Hans or our men get to her first." He said as he then jumped out the window and slid down the snow covered castle. As he began to run over to the castle gate he heard a bark and saw Snowflake in a cage. "Snowflake!" Tony said as he went over to open the cage as his husky came out and licked him. "Good girl, Snowflake." He said as they soon heard a noise as they both looked at the castle gate which had forced opened by the wind. "Snowflake can you find Elsa?" he asked his dog as it barked and started to race outside as Tony followed her. _Hold on Elsa, I'm coming! _He thought to himself as he journeyed into the storm.

**So the race for Elsa is on. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as we are close to nearing the end of the story. So before we go I just want to say thanks once again for everyone supporting me on this story as I have reached 2,000+ views on this story and counting. So thanks again everyone.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here, so last time in the Frozen Knight, Tony found out that Anna is freezing to death and Elsa was to be executed but then broke out of her prison cell and now is off to find her before Hans or the royal guard reach her. Can he make it to her in time? Well let's find out. I just want to warn everyone, that this chapter might be really short so I apologize for that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, just this story and it's OC.**

**Chapter 15: The Frozen Storm **

As Tony and Snowflake went outside the castle walls, they soon entered the blizzard that Elsa created. As they continued running Tony tripped over something that was buried in the snow. As he uncovered it he saw a pair of iron cuffs covered with ice meaning that Elsa had indeed broke out of prison. He then held the cuffs next to Snowflake hoping she would get a scent of the queen. As Snowflake sniffed it she suddenly barked and ran off in one direction meaning she got the scent. Tony then ran to catch up with his husky as they soon had a hard time running as they soon looked to see they were on the frozen fjord. Despite the blizzard Tony and Snowflake were careful where they were stepping as they soon heard the ships groan against the frozen water. As they continued to walk on there was a cracking sound heard beneath their feet as Tony quickly stepped forward and looked back to see Snowflake getting nervous as the crack began getting better.

"Stay there girl." Tony called out as Snowflake nodded and crouched down to try to keep herself warm. "Good girl." He said as he continued forward hoping to run into Elsa. "Elsa? Elsa!" Tony called out as his voice was lost in the wind. As he continued forward, Tony began to get colder and colder as he was forced to drop to his knees as he tried to keep himself warm. "What if I'm too late?" he asked himself. "What if Hans has already reached her and ready to strike her down?" At that moment he felt himself getting even colder as he felt that Elsa was using her powers on him. Suddenly a feeling came over him. Why was he thinking all these negative thoughts? He's the captain of the royal guard! Protector of the princess and queen of Arendelle! And more importantly Elsa's best friend and brother! Soon Tony got up and with a loud voice yelled out "ELLLSSSAAA!" Then the storm suddenly died down as Tony looked around. The snow was starting to fall slowly. As he continued to look around he could see Elsa on the ground and right behind her was Hans reaching for his sword. Tony without hesitating quickly ran over to Elsa as he pulled out his sword turned dagger as he was just a few feet away from them as he was then suddenly pushed out of the way along with Elsa.

"NOOO!" a voice shouted out as a powerful blast was unleashed knocking Hans out and as both Tony and Elsa looked up there was Anna in a protective position, frozen solid.

**So yes, we've reach the point where Anna is now frozen. So for those of you who have seen Frozen, you know what happens and for those of you who don't well I will not spoil it for you. So the next chapter is the last chapter in the story. So once again, thanks everyone for supporting this story. I have reached up to 2,000+ views the next highest of all my stories I have written so far. So next time we will conclude the Frozen Knight and Tony making a shocking announcement to Elsa. What will it be? Well find out on the next chapter of the Frozen Knight.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and this is the finale of The Frozen Knight. So let's get on with it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

**Chapter 16: The Ice Queen and her Frozen Knight**

Elsa and Tony look up in disbelief. There she was, Anna frozen solid.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted getting up and looking at the ice statue of her sister. "No, No!" she said as she started to break down in tears and hugged her frozen sister. Tony got up and walked over and hugged both the frozen Anna and crying Elsa. At the same time Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and Snowflake caught up to them and looked both shocked and sadden at the loss of their friend as Snowflake then let out a howl of sadness. Even the people from the kingdom saw what happened as they all now felt sad for their queen and princess. But then something miraculous happened as Anna began to thaw out of her frozen state and took her first breath of air which caught the attention of all her friends and sister.

"Anna!" both Tony and Elsa shouted in happiness as they both gave her a hug.

"You did all that to save us?" Elsa asked her sister.

"Of course." Anna said "I love you, both of you." She said which earn a smile from both her brother and sister. Olaf then gasped as he remembered something he heard earlier.

"An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart!" he said as Tony gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked him.

"Well remember those love experts that Kristoff talking about?" Olaf asked him as Tony nodded. "Well those love experts were Kristoff's family of trolls. And their leader Pabbie told us that an act of true love can thaw a broken heart. And all of this time we thought it was a true love's kiss like in those fairy tales and at first we thought it was Hans but it wasn't him so we thought it was Kristoff but now we finally found out that it's a special kind of love. A family love!" He said as Tony finally understood as the love he and Elsa for Anna was more powerful than any fairy tale kiss as Elsa understood as well.

"Love?" Elsa asked herself as Anna looked at her "Of course, Love!" at that very moment all the ice and snow began to melt gathering up in the sky. Everything was either turning green again or turning back into water as a giant snowflake began forming above them as Elsa finally made the snow disappear.

"I knew you can do it." Anna told her sister.

"Hands down the best day of my life," Olaf said as he began melting. "And might be the last." He said Elsa gasped.

"Olaf! Hang on little guy!" she said as she then used her ice powers to rebuild him and then created a small cloud above him releasing snow to keep him from melting. Then there was a groan as they all looked over to see Hans stirring. Rage then began to rage through both Kristoff and Tony as the both wanted to go over and give the prince a piece of their minds but Anna stopped them as she walked towards him.

"Anna?" he said looking up surprise to see the princess alive "But she froze your heart." He said as Anna narrowed her eyes at him.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." She said as she turned her back on him but in a quick second turned around and punching him so hard that he fell off the boat they were on and into the harbor earning applause from the people of Arendelle as Anna and Elsa began to hug as Kristoff and Tony looked on smiling as Anna then looked extending her arm out to Tony as he took it and was brought into their embrace as he hugged both of his sisters. Then he was caught by surprise when they both kissed him on the cheeks as his face grew red.

"Look Elsa, Tony's a tomato face again." Anna giggled as Elsa just laughed.

"Well I guess something's don't change." Elsa said as Tony just rolled his eyes. With everything back under control, things in Arendelle returned to normal. Hans was sent back to the Southern Isles under the watch of the Isles dignitary. Elsa was quick to cut of trade with Weselton for the Duke's attacks on her and her captain. Anna and Tony were unsure about Elsa's decision but she assured them unless Wesleton made up for their mistakes, she will reconsider opening trade with them. Anna as promised gave Kristoff a new sleigh and lute and after asking her sister, Elsa she named Kristoff a royal ice master and deliver meaning Anna could see him more which suited both of them fine. Javier was promoted to the rank of second officer to Tony by Elsa for his bravery and stopping her execution. There was just one more thing to do.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked the citizens of Arendelle as they all gathered back in the courtyard as they all cheered her on to use her powers. With a stomp of her foot the courtyard floor turned into ice as she froze the fountains which earned applause from the people. Soon people began getting on the icy floor and began skating as her own sister joined her and used her ice powers to turn her boots into ice skates. Tony just smiled looking at the sisters having for the first time since they were kids. His attention was then turned to Snowflake as he bended down to pat her on the head.

"Hey girl, what is it?" he asked the husky as she then pushed him as he then slipped onto ice rink and right into Elsa's arms.

"Hi." He said to Elsa as his face began to blush.

"Hi." Elsa said back as Tony then looked away before looking back at her.

"Elsa?" he asked her.

"Yeah?" Elsa answered her.

"I wanted to tell you something back at the ice castle," he said as he then took a deep breath. "you see the thing is…" Before he could finish Elsa kissed him on the lips which earned a gasp and silence from the crowd including Kristoff and Anna and Javier.

"Me too." She responded as the kissed again which then earned applause from the crowd as they hugged each other. From the day they met each other they couldn't be more happier that they now loved each other, Elsa the Ice Queen and Tony the Frozen Knight.

**The End!**

**My heart is filled with sadness that this story is now over. I would like to thank everyone who was reading, following and favoriting this story. I may do a sequel to this in the future but for now…**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


End file.
